


Masterbation in the Shower

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Exhibitionism, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smutty, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: See title lol





	Masterbation in the Shower

It’s not like Castiel had planned it. He just wanted his friend to stay the night. How would he know Dean would be jacking off on his bed in his room when he came back from his shower? And, how could he possibly tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, Dean’s right hand around his cock stroking while the other moved further down to tease his hole? How could he have known that the sound the man made when he came with his finger in his ass would stay in his mind for the rest of the long night ahead of him? Dean never even knew he was standing there, too busy being the naughty boy he was, masturbating on Cas’s bed and then coming down from his high, so Castiel slipped right back out of the room and straight back to the bathroom. Another shower was in order. 

When he came back he was much less rigid, coolly walking through the door without a knock because it’s his room after all, and then very pointedly not looking at Dean right away. Back turned, he rummaged through his drawers trying to find the appropriate sleeping attire and if Winchester let his eyes linger on his backside as he bent down to get pajama pants from the bottom drawer, well, it wasn’t hurting anybody.


End file.
